


Scarred

by Augustus



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-10
Updated: 2001-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raistlin punishes Dalamar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> Chronology: This is a POV based on a particular event in 'Time of the Twins', but you won't need to know the spoiler to read it.

The pain is intoxicating. His hand presses firm against my chest as his eyes prevent retreat. Even as he pushes me, destroys me, he draws me closer. I'm lost in golden hourglasses.

Time passes. Time always passes. And I am ancient and abhorrent in his sight, although I will live far longer than he.

The pain centres me, wraps me in the present, in reality. I've dreamed of this touch. What is agony when it locks us together? Eyes searching eyes, breath heavy and always the burning heat of his hand.

His touch feels like a kiss, even if it's only my desperation that styles it so. I dare not more, lest he realises there's more to my gasp than shock, lest something in my eyes gives it all away.

Minutes. Hours? Time becomes his tool; I become his slave. From first horrified look to this singular moment, all is the same, all is forever. And I'm drowning, falling, immersed in the spell of his touch.

Does he feel this?

I feel drugged. The pain fills my veins with life, throbs within me, a sharp-edged beacon. He grows, multiplies until he is everything. Caught in his gaze, I will my mouth not to smile, not to echo the cast of his own countenance. He enjoys this, although whether through hate or desire I do not know. I dare not ever ask.

Transparent. He must see this, must see through my tattered charade. Eyes flicker and the hand drops. Its absence hurts more than anything he could willingly inflict upon me.

And something in his sadistic smile tells me that he knows.

**10-08-2001**


End file.
